Sister Of The Hunt
by Solaris10
Summary: All Sam and Dean have is a name and a vague description. Tyler Winchester, slim and five foot nine. Last seen in Kalamazoo, Michigan. How hard can it really be to find Tyler anyway? Little do they realize what's been going on and it all revolves around them. Starts in season 4 in between episodes 2 & 3. Spoilers for later seasons! T for safety!
1. Mystery In Kalamazoo

**Chapter 1: Mystery in Kalamazoo**

Dean's POV

Sam was passed out in the passenger seat of the Impala and I was listening to Back in Black when I heard my phone ring. I had the stereo up already but Sam lurched awake when it rang. I chuckled looking at his disheveled appearance before turning my attention to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean! It's Bobby!"

"Yeah what's up?" Sam looked over so I mouthed 'Bobby' to him and he nodded.

"You're never going to believe what I found!" I perked up at the sound of Bobby's voice. He sounded really excited and it was a little weird. Sam looked at me and raised his eyebrows asking what was going on.

"Come on Bobby spit it out. What's the big deal?"

"Dean put me on speaker, Sam's going to want to hear this too." Now I was really confused.

"Bobby, what is all the fuss about? Is there a massive demon on the loose? Another apocalypse?" Sam asked his eyes full of confusion as we continued to drive.

"No! Nothing like that! Actually, I have good news! Well maybe." If Bobby wasn't going to tell us soon I was going to kill him myself.

"And what is it Bobby?" I said through clenched teeth.

"You have a brother."

"WHAT?" I slammed on the breaks so hard Sam damn near hit his forehead on the dash.

"You ok there boys?" Bobby sounded a bit worried. He must have heard the screeching of the tires.

"Yeah we're fine. Bobby, did you say brother?" Sam asked dismissively. Boy, was I glad he was calm because this had to be the worst prank Bobby ever pulled on us.

"Well, half brother actually. His name is Tyler Winchester." Bobby didn't get to say anymore.

"Tell me this is a prank Bobby." I said as I started driving again.

"No, John must have uh, found someone on one of his hunts. Look all I know is that he's under the radar. Has been for years. He's almost four years younger than you Sam." Bobby seemed to be holding something back.

"Wait, you're telling me that we have a younger brother?" Sam looked at me, that puppy dog look in his eyes. "Bobby you aren't pranking us are you?"

"Hell no! But there's some massive rumors going around about him. Apparently-"

"Bobby where is he?" I interrupted him.

"And what does he look like? How do we find him?" Sam and I were both excited now and Bobby could tell.

"Woah! Slow down there! Look, all I have is a name and the last place he was. It's not much to go on, but you idjits have found more with less." Bobby said sounding rather tired.

"Come on Bobby! Don't screw with us anymore!" I looked at Sam in surprise. I guess having one older brother wasn't enough for him. Now he wanted younger one. He probably already felt protective.

"Sam, I swear I'm not. His name is Tyler Winchester. Look see if you can find him. His last known location was Kalamazoo, Michigan a few days ago. And Sam, the only description I got was slim and about five foot nine. Good luck boys." Bobby was still somewhat excited but now he seemed to realize what kind of a situation we were in.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said and hung up. I turned and headed towards Michigan. Almost an hour later Sam broke the silence. "Do you think it's possible?"

"What? That Dad fooled around a little and we ended up with a half brother that, this time, Dad never knew about?" Sam nodded at me. "Yeah Sammy, I do. That must have been one short chick though for our bro to only be five nine." I chuckled. Both Sam and I were over six foot and it kinda made me happy to know I wasn't the shortest one in the family anymore.

"You think we have a chance of finding him?" Sam asked me.

"Well, if he's been off radar this whole time and he's still alive then I'd say probably not. But that means he's good Sam!" I couldn't help but smile. "That means he's got a real shot at helping us and staying alive at the same time." Sam grinned along with me.

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe it! I might have a younger brother! Now I know how Dean feels all the time. I mean, I haven't even met him yet and I feel like we need to find him because I'm worried about him! If Dean knew he would never let me hear the end of it though.

"Sam, we're here." Dean's voice made me jump as I saw a sign. 'Welcome to Kalamazoo Michigan! We hope you stay with us!' I almost wish there was more to go on. "What in God's name was he doing here?" Dean asked as we drove on one of the streets and took a look around. I got on my lap top and looked up Kalamazoo Michigan. If we weren't in this situation I would have found the name hilarious. Then a few articles caught my attention.

"Dean, I think he was here for a case." I kept scrolling, sickness was running rampant in Michigan. In fact, whatever it was happened to be hitting anybody from teens up to their sixties. A lot of men ranging from forty to sixty who were married were sick as well.

"What makes you say that Sammy?" Dean asked as he pulled into a motel. We both got out to check in.

"I'll fill you in when we get into the room." Dean just nodded. Carrying our bags in I plopped one on a bed and sat down leaning against the head board and opening my laptop to do more research. "So for the past month there's been an above average amount of people getting sick in this area. None of the doctors know why, and they aren't exactly old or sickly."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks from his bed, not really paying attention.

"I mean, that a shit load of hormonal teenagers are sick, dying or dead and and quite a few older folks seem to be sick. It looks like they all have the same symptoms but I can't find anything in common with them and the doctors don't know what to do. The first death was a week ago. Since then half a dozen more people have died." There were quite a few people sick and close to dying.

"Sam, it's probably just a virus making it's rounds. We're here to search for Tyler." Dean got up and looked out the window. "It's time to see if we can find anything on him. Come on Sammy!" I hate it when he calls me Sammy.


	2. Chatty Cafe

**Chapter 2: Chatty Cafe**

Sam's POV

Dean and I asked around for hours about a boy named Tyler. But nobody matched the description Bobby gave us. Finally we stopped a small cafe. Dean was hungry and I needed to do more research. When we walked in there weren't too many people, which was perfect for us. We found ourselves a corner and sat down. Dean began reading the menu and I pulled out my laptop.

"Hi, I'll be your server." I looked up to see a girl smiling at us. Her blue and hazel eyes almost reminded me of someone but I shook it off. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Her voice was chipper and I saw Dean scoping her out.

"Umm yeah a coffee would be great." I say and give her a smile. She nods and turns to Dean.

"Do you have any pie?" She nods her smile never leaving her face. "I'll have that and the bacon cheeseburger and a coffee as well." She nods writing in her notepad.

"That will be out shortly. If there's anything else you need I'll be back." She dips her head and walks away. I open my laptop and scour the newspapers.

"Hey, did you get that feeling of deja vu when you saw her Sam?" Dean asks me suddenly.

"Kinda it was really weird." I was still looking into the possible case because I really think that it has something to do with Tyler. "Dean I can't find the connection between them!" I must have said it louder than I realized because our waitress was walking back over to us with the food and a smile that seemed a little more fake.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Taylor." She said as she passed out the plates. That's when I noticed a scar on her arm that caught my attention. I shook it off, it was just a scar, but it kept bothering me.

"Hi I'm Dean. That's my brother Sam." Her eyes widened in surprise and she froze for a moment before laughing and leaning back against the bar that was right across from our table. Dean and I looked at each other. Something was definitely off.

"So what are you doing in town?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets. Her smile was back and it looked really genuine but I knew better than to believe her now. I could see something in her eyes that said she was wary and cautious

"We're looking for someone." Dean said a bit wary himself. She grinned but she looked at us, seeming a little more curious.

"Anyone in particular? I might be able to help." Her smile was fading but she looked like she was trying to remember something.

"We're looking for a Tyler." Her eyes flicked up at me surprise showed in them almost like it did when we told her our names. She shifted and considered me for a second before looking back at Dean.

"This Tyler got a last name? A description?" She asked. I looked at Dean and he nodded. It was time to see how much she really knew. It was likely she was a demon but something told me otherwise.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he does." Dean said looking at her. She stared back at him and chuckled. Was that relief I saw in her eyes?

"Hey I know quite a few people in this town. Moved here awhile back and I know a lot of Tyler's. Maybe I could help." When we didn't answer she continued with a shrug. "Ok. Suit yourselves." She went to walk away but Dean started talking so she stopped.

Dean's POV

"It's a real vague description Taylor." I said looking at Sam. He whispered 'christo' under his breath but she just shrugged at me and came back over to lean against the bar. Sam took a drink and she looked at him, but then turned back to me. Talk about weird.

"You never know unless you try Dean." She said. I nodded deciding to try something. Sam hadn't keeled over so I may as well. The coffee was hot and I nodded to Sam to talk.

"Well he's about five foot nine and slim." She laughed and seemed to relax after I had taken a sip of my coffee.

"Last name?" She said again looking out the window.

"Winchester." I said. Her eyes swept back to us and Sam and I knew we had hit something. "What do you know about him?" I asked her getting up out of my seat. Sam followed slightly behind me.

"He?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. We backed her up against the bar. Sam made sure none of the other people noticed us. "Umm yeah I mean Tyler Winchester." She seemed to be warming up to it almost like she was remembering or making up a lie. "Slim athletic build, yeah I remember her-man" Her? What the hell was she talking about? "Herman said that he left town a week ago. Told me he was headed to California." She slid between us and got into open space before scooting behind the bar quick.

"Did he say why he was leaving?" Sam asked her. I could tell he was just as suspicious as I was. She was lying her ass off and we knew it. She nodded though and smiled at us.

"Yeah, too many people in the town are sick. He's a real germaphobe, you know?" She never took her eyes off us. "And to be quite honest, I'd leave if I were you too." She shrugged almost daring us to say something.

"So what do you know about Dylan Sway?" Sam asked. She sat down on a stool realizing we had more questions so she didn't need to be standing. Vaguely I remember Sam telling me about Dylan, who'd been the first victim of the sickness that was going around.

"The guy that died from the unknown virus going around? Of course I know him." She chuckled but it sounded forced. "What do you need to know?"

"Was he doing anything, oh illegal?" Way to be subtle Sammy. She looked at him with one eyebrow arched in an expression of utter disdain.

"Look, I know a lot about a lot of people but I don't gossip. Yeah he was cheating on his wife but so are probably half the people who are married in this stupid town right now." She said warily, eyeing us up like we were going to attack her.

"So what about Sarah Kraig?" I asked about the second victim. She nodded getting up from the stool suddenly and taking a step back to lean against the wall.

"Ha! She got what was coming to her. She was a whore. Probably got sick from an STD or something." She grinned before another table called her over. "Sorry gotta go. It was nice chatting with you."


	3. Family Feud

**Chapter 3: Family Feud**

Dean's POV

"Sam, we have to talk to her again. She knows something she's not telling us." He nods and leaves a few bills on the table to cover the food, and being Sam he leaves a few for the information as well. We end up going back to the Impala and starting the wait for her shift to end.

"Hey did you notice her slip up when she was lying about Tyler?" Sam asks as we stake out the cafe. "First off, she definitely knew who we were talking about. Second, Herman, sounded more like she was saying 'her' and then trying to cover it up. Then it seemed like she wanted us out of town. That was bizarre enough but giving up key knowledge that connects two of our victims?"

"Sam here she comes." We had tagged everyone else from the cafe off the list of people which meant this had to be her. Black hoodie that had the hood up and a black pair of skinny jeans with black sneakers. If the light from the cafe didn't show us her face I would have thought she was a boy... wait a second. "Sam, would you say she's about five nine?" Sam grimaced but nodded in agreement.

"Taylor, Tyler. She's slim. The eyes? The face? Dean, I think that is Tyler." Sam and I exchanged look deciding to follow her rather than confront her. "Sam, call Bobby." Sam didn't even hesitate.

"Yeah Bobby do you have any word on Tyler?" Sam listened. "Here Dean." Sam handed me the phone and got out of the car following her while I talked to Bobby.

"I finally found Tyler's birth records. Dean, Tyler is a girl." I nodded the pieces were slowly coming together.

"Yeah, we figured Bobby. What else do you have?" I asked as I watched Sam walk around the corner and slowly followed him with the impala.

"Her mother's name was Abby Snyder, and she died ten years ago. The father isn't on the records but he left his mark anyway." I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at that. "Her full name is Tyler Samuel Dean Winchester. I knew her mom who used to be a hunter. A really good one at that. We always assumed she died a long time ago but it looks like she was just training Tyler. According to her birth record she has blue hazel eyes and she's a dirty blond. Other than that she's completely off the grid." Holy hell. The waitress really was my half sister...

"Wait Bobby if they didn't know who the father was then why is her last name Winchester?" I started to drive after Sam.

"It doesn't say Dean. Look just be careful something isn't sitting right with me about this. We only assume it was John because that's where he was about nine months before he was born." Bobby sounded tired.

"Don't worry Bobby, I will." With that I rounded the corner and looked for Sam. I saw him tailing her and I parked my car and got out. She saw me and darted down an alley, I ran after her and hard on Sam's heels. She swept down another alley, that was connected to the first one, and somehow climbed up a ladder. The damn thing wasn't even touching the ground! "Come on Sam we can't lose her!"

"I know Dean!" Sam grunted as he hauled himself up before me. We were losing her! She started to run the stairs on the fire escape, obviously headed for the roof. She got up there way before Sam or I did. So when Sam and I pulled ourselves up the only sound on the roof was our heavy breathing. "Dean, she has to be around here somewhere."

"Really Sammy?" I asked sarcastically. Deciding to try something I took a chance on her. "Tyler, we know you're up here." Nothing. "Look we just want to talk. We know about your Mom, Abby. Our Dad was John Winchester." I heard the click of a gun and the cold barrel touch the back of my head, lightly, before disappearing.

"I have it aimed straight at your head. Don't do anything stupid or I will shoot you." How the hell did the girl get the jump on me? I was at least eight years older than her! "Hey Sam, if you move your brother dies right by your side." She said coldly as we turned to face her.

"Tyler, I really think you should put the gun down." Sam said quietly. She chuckled darkly not letting it move an inch. Her hand was steady and unwavering, this wasn't the first time she held someone at gun point clearly. "We just want to talk." Sam said again.

"You're a hunter." I said. "The coffee had holy water in it, didn't it?" I couldn't see the smirk on her face but I could almost see the smug satisfaction in her eyes.

"You catch on fast. And here I thought Sam was the smarter one." Tyler was in the perfect position. Not far enough for us to move out of the way in time and not close enough for us to knock the gun out of her hand. Damn!

"We're hunters too! Look you don't want to do this." Sam said trying to look unthreatening. "You're our half sister." Nothing from her end again. "We came to find you. We just wanted to make sure you're safe." She was still sizing us up. "Ok let's try again. Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean Winchester." God I hoped this worked because if it didn't she just might shoot us.

"Yeah, ok I don't know who you are but Sam and Dean Winchester don't know who I am. Nobody does. Sorry to disappoint you. You move, I will not hesitate to shoot you both." She said as she faded into one of the shadows on the building the barrel of her gun still pointed at me. As soon as I couldn't see her anymore there was a pattering of feet.

"Sam! Move!" We ran after her and managed to make it to the other roof top she was on. Then we got lucky. She tripped on a piece of wire and went down hard. She was up in seconds but Sam and I were already there. Winded, but there and we outnumbered her.

"So Tyler we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked her. She just lunged at me. I managed to block her right hook with my forearm but it still hurt. She had power on her, and she knew it. Sam grabbed her arm only to have her pull him closer and elbow him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. Then I pulled out my gun.

"Enough. Don't make me shoot you. I have chased you down alley's and up ladders and steps and across freakin roof tops!" She stayed still but didn't put her hands up. Sam knocked her out and we carried her down to the Impala.

"She should be out for a while." Sam says as he rubbed his ribs. "Damn she hits hard." I chuckled.

"You just got beat by a girl." Then I heard her starting to wake up. "Sam do something! Tie her up and make sure you check her for hidden weapons." I drove straight to the motel and Sam tied her hands and feet. I'm fairly certain he gagged her too.

"Ok so how do we get her inside without anyone seeing us? It's not like we can just carry her in." Sam said. Then he got that look.

"What do you got?" I asked looking back at Tyler. She was watching us with suspicious eyes. Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear. Tyler must have caught some of it because her eyes widened and she started mumbling through her gag.

**Author's Note: I know you guys didn't review but I'm going to post the next chapter anyway because I'm nice. And then I think I'm going to drop the story ****entirely.  
><strong>


	4. Convince Me

**Chapter 4: Convince Me**

Sam's POV

"Come on it's ok. We aren't going to hurt you." I picked her up bridal style, she squirmed at first but finally gave up and just let me carry her. I was relieved when she stopped because she seemed heavier when she was squirming. "Dean can you get the door?" He mumbled something but opened it and let me go in first before closing and locking it behind us.

"Throw her on the couch Sammy." Dean said to me. I looked down at her and I grinned. Her eyes widened and she started squirming again, but harder this time. She started grunting and trying to wale me with her hands so I threw her on the couch, literally. She landed and bounced off the back landing right on the cushions. Dean almost died laughing when she glared at me and struggled to right herself on the squishy cushions.

"Alright we'll remove the gag if you promise not to scream." She stared at me like she was weighing her options, then she nodded slowly. I reached around her head and she watched me, almost like she was waiting for me to do something. Getting the gag untied was difficult, as she was still sideways on the couch, but I got it undone eventually.

"Ok, I don't know who you are but you aren't getting out of this motel room alive." She said as she struggled again but this time to sit up. I backed up to stand against a wall and watch her until Dean came back. "Ghost?" She asked me suddenly. "Don't tell me you're a shapeshifter. Damn, that would be just my luck!" She didn't think we were human... I chuckled but a laugh from behind me told me Dean was back and had heard her as well.

"Trust me Tyler, we're one hundred percent human." Dean said still chuckling before pulling up a chair and turning it around to sit on it and watch her. "I never would have guessed we would have a sister named Tyler. Eh Sammy?" Dean's question surprised me. What was he doing? Was it really time to question her name? But then the last part caught me and I couldn't let it slide in front of Tyler.

"It's still Sam, Dean. I'm sorry about him Tyler." She was looking at us in disbelief and disgust. "Your full name is Tyler Samuel Dean Winchester right?" Her eyes widened but she shook her head no.

"My name is Taylor. I don't have any idea who you people are or why I'm here. You've taken me against my will which is kidnapping and a federal offense."

"Nah, you know exactly who we are and it's not kidnapping if you're family. In fact, you even have John's nose. I can practically see him when I look at you Tyler." Dean said stressing her name before he softened a little. "Your Mom and my Dad probably met on a hunt okay? I know you don't believe us but we barely believe it ourselves."

"Sam and Dean Winchester? Not a chance. I don't believe you. What are you hunters trying to do? Get me out of hiding? I already told you damn idjits I wasn't with them!" She growled out at Dean, who then looked at me questioningly and I could only shrug.

"Alright, we're taking you back to Bobby's place. We'll just have to convince you there." At Dean's words her face white like a sheet.

"B-Bobby Singer?" She asked us but she could barely get it out. Dean just kept going.

"Yeah! You know him?" He got up and grabbed our bags from the beds.

"No, I've only heard of him." I couldn't decide if she was being sarcastic or not. Suddenly she smiled at me. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" He asked not turning around before headed to the door with my bag and his slung over his shoulder.

"You should have checked me yourself for the whole hidden weapons deal." Suddenly she bent down and slashed her legs with a small knife, then she was up and in fighting stance.

"Dean!" I yelled, this was not good. Not good at all. I put my hands up trying to show her I didn't want to hurt her. "Look Tyler, I don't know what you want us to do but it's two against one. Those aren't great odds are they?" I was trying to get her to surrender but she just stared at me and smiled.

"If you're going to drag me to see Bobby Singer then I'm going to do it on my own terms. I'll follow you on my bike when I'm ready to." She said staring at us as she flipped her knife.

"Sure you will. You'll just ride away the second you get a chance." Dean said with a laugh. I didn't exactly find this to be a laughing matter, of course he wasn't the one staring down the blade of a knife.

"Not if you're really my brothers." She said with an easy shrug. "Trust is a two way street, Dean." She had him there. "I have a job to do. I'm willing to let you drag me to Bobby's if you let me finish this. But if I find out you're lying and you're not my brothers, I will kill you where you stand." She finished quietly.

"Deal." Dean said with a grin. "How do you want to seal the deal?" Dean asked her.

"Your word will be fine. I don't see too many reasons not to trust you." She grinned her eyes narrowing.

"What do you have so far on the case?" I asked her, hoping she would let it go and not dismember Dean where he stood.

Dean's POV

"The sickness that you were talking about Sam? Originally I thought it was a shtriga. But it didn't fit the normal patterns." She said getting up to pace. Sam sat down on the couch after retrieving his laptop.

"You're right that it doesn't fit the patterns. What did you find?" Sam asked her again.

"I'm not really sure." Her face scrunched up and for the first time I could see how young she was. Bobby said she was four years younger than Sam but I hadn't really stopped to think about it. She looked like she was eighteen. But she was probably twenty or twenty-one.

"How are you not sure?" I asked her, trying to be casual.

"I think it's a succubus or an incubus but I can't find any hard proof." She shook her head and continued wearing a hole in the floor. "There has been an increased number of suicides and people are getting sick with symptoms like no others. There was also a spike in the amount of pregnant women." She explained sounding frustrated. Sam was furiously typing on his computer as she spoke.

"That sounds right." He nodded.

"Great. So what is it and how do we kill it?" I asked. She identified this thing so why was it such a problem? I didn't understand why she hadn't already killed it.

"It's a demon. A demon that preys on people sexually. An incubus is the male form and a succubus is the female version." Sam explained sounding rather pained.

"Correct. Most myths have their own version of them or something very similar. The one common thing in all the myths is that sleeping with them repeatedly or even once can cause sickness and death." She continued speaking as she paced. She might actually wear a hole in the carpet.

"How do we get rid of them then?" I asked perturbed.

"There's a lot of different lore on how to get rid of them. Some people say that if you marry someone then they won't attack you-" Sam started but Tyler interrupted him.

"No, that's not true. The married people seem to be just as susceptible to them. Especially unhappily married people. Because they're demons I'm fairly certain that just exorcising them will work but I have to find them first." Tyler explained to us sounding impatient.

"Fine. How do we find them?" I asked again. She grinned at me.

"By finding who's been getting sick and tracking down where they've been." She paused. "Or by getting lucky." She shrugged and Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Let's start shall we?"


	5. The Talk

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

Dean's POV

"Who did you manage to track down so far?" Sam asked her, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Dylan Sway, Sarah Kraig, Paige Turner, Nathan Fitzgerald, and a kid Darwin Claire." She said walking over towards Sam and peering over his shoulder at the screen. "They all died from the sickness."

"So what about the suicide and pregnancies?" Sam asked taking a peek at her over his shoulder.

"Those are harder to track down though I did come across a man by the name of Gordon Rodgers who committed suicide unexpectedly. When I talked to his wife she told me that he might have been seeing someone."

"Did she mention what signs?" I asked her.

"Yeah, staying out late and after work. Then she also said that he didn't want to have sex with her anymore." Tyler said rubbing the back of her head as a blush covered her cheeks. It was kind of endearing actually. My little sister blushing when she talked about sex.

"Well..." Sam said looking at Tyler with amusement. "So! It looks like he was one of the more recent suicides. There are a few others but the cops found solid reasons for those."

"Gordon Rodgers is patient zero." I said. "He is where this all started."

"Yes, and no." Tyler said sounding almost confused herself. "He is the first. Not the beginning but the first. If we can track where he's been, we can find out what places he and the other victims have all visited. Then we can find where the succubi or inucubi are hiding out."

"Let's get going then." I said. She nodded and turned to me.

"I need you to take me back to the cafe." Tyler headed for the door and I stopped her.

"What for?" I wasn't just going to go back without an explanation. She gave me one of the best 'are-you-really-that-stupid' looks I've seen in a while.

"My bike? I need my stuff and it's in my ride. Plus it's my bike!" She said the last part loudly, and directed her annoyance at me. "It's been through too much with me for me to let it go." She explained impatiently.

"Fine! Sam, you think you'll be okay here?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and the keys to the impala. Sam nodded his head once, already consumed in his research. Tyler collected a few of her weapons and concealed them in her clothes. I waited until she was done, mildly impressed that she had so many hiding places.

"Thank you Dean." Tyler said as we walked out the door. She followed me to the impala that was parked around the corner of the motel and whistled when she saw my baby. "I never got to really appreciate the car for what it was while you were kidnapping me." She said with a grin as she walked around the front to the passenger side.

"I'm glad you appreciate her." I said with a similar grin. I liked this girl already. "Hope you don't mind but driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole." I said as I started the car and Led Zepplin came on.

"I'm good with rock and roll. I'm not too familiar with the songs but I'm riding in your car." She shrugged as I drove.

"Fair enough." I said. We got to the cafe and she directed me around the back. I caught sight of her bike and grinned. It looked like a yamaha but after working on the impala I could tell she made a few changes of her own. Probably to hold weapons and other hunting necessities. I was surprised that she used a motorcycle at all though. Most hunters used a car or van where their stuff was easier to conceal. I even saw a few RV's with the more well off hunters.

"Thanks Dean." Tyler said opening the door.

"Hold up a second." I stopped her and pulled her back into the passenger seat by her arm. "I think we need to talk." Tyler looked at me, reading me. Taking in everything and giving nothing away.

"What about?" She asked me seeming genuinely curious.

"There is no way to ease into this so I'll just lay it out for you." I wanted to talk about her parents and find out what she knew but I was almost certain that she was our sister.

"I find it's usually best to be forward." She told me casually. "It wastes less time and leaves less room for misinterpretation." She looked at me again. "I don't like skirting around issues. If you have something to say to me say it please." The please at the end sounded out of place to me but she was right.

"I don't know what you believe but I really do think that you are my half sister." I started. She looked through the windshield at her bike and nodded, affirming that she'd heard me. "We know your mother's name was Abby Snyder." Another nod. "Was your father John Winchester?"

"I don't know. I know my mom had pictures of her and this guy who she said was my dad. She always told me how brave he was and how important it was that nobody ever find out about me." She shrugged and laid back in the seat putting her hands behind her head. Then opened one eye to look at me with a coy smile. "Plus there is the fact that my last name isn't Snyder but Winchester." Then she closed her eyes and continued. "But there are a few hundred John Winchesters in the US alone."

"What did he look like?" I asked figuring she would have his face memorized.

"Dark brown hair, longer than yours but shorter than Sam's. Mustache and beard with a little bit of grey in it. Brown eyes, a little taller than six foot but probably shorter than Sammy. And I'd estimate his age around fifty. I would have a better description but I never met him."

"That sounds like my dad." I couldn't believe it. "You don't happen to have the picture do you?"

"No." Tyler answered me quickly and quietly. "When mom died I couldn't keep memories of her around anymore." I could relate to her there. I didn't have a mom so my dad raised Sam and me, and he raised us like soldiers.

"Your mom raised you into the hunting life style then?" I didn't want to assume but there was so much I wanted to know about her. I was already feeling the same protective feeling that Sam had earlier and it was troubling to know I hadn't been there to protect her when she needed it.

"Yeah. Said it was what John was doing with his boys and they were so strong." She let out a huff. "Said I had to be able to protect myself against anything that came after me." Then she let out a laugh. "But I'm grateful. I would have been dead several times over if Mom hadn't drilled me and drilled me."

"Samuel Dean..." I said her middle names aloud. "I don't think there's any doubt. You're our sister." I said with grin when she looked at me smiling. "Welcome to the family little sis!"

"Don't expect me to cry or do any of that sappy emotional stuff." Then she got a big shit eating grin I recognized. Sam and I both knew that expression from when we looked at each other in the mirror and at each other. "I didn't expect my brother to be a big soft teddy bear." With that jab she fairly leapt from my car and towards her motorcycle.

"And I didn't expect my sister to be so short and skinny!" I yelled after her. I pulled up beside her as she looked her bike over, checking that nobody has messed with it. "You got your helmet?" If she crashed I wanted her to be somewhat safe.

"You are a big teddy bear." She grinned as she pulled her helmet from the other side of the bike and strapped it on, mounting and zipping up her leather bikers jacket as though she'd done it a million times.

"Teddy bear doctor! And only on Thursdays." I grinned thinking of the giant suicidal teddy bear. She gave me an odd look and revved her engine. Sam would have gotten it.

"Race you there! Last one back is a rotting corpse!" She yelled over the engine before speeding off.

"Damnit!" I swore. I was going to have to keep a closer eye on her than Sam!

S**So the updates may be slow but I will finish it. Because I'm still writing this one. So expect about once a week or so! Love you guys! Thanks for all your support!**


	6. Luck of the Winchester Clan

**Chapter 6: Luck of the Winchester Clan**

Sam's POV

"I beat you! I beat you by a mile!" I heard Tyler's voice laughing outside the door. I hope everything went okay. She doesn't sound like Dean grilled her but I still should have gone with them.

"You did not! It was a few feet! And you only won because I wasn't about to commit murder with my car." Dean grumbled and unlocked the motel door. He sounded grumpy but he seemed to have a smile on his face.

"But I beat you all the same." She said smugly. Then she looked at me and lost some of her smile. "Dean I'd like to see a picture of your father. Just to check."

"Coming right up." Dean said suddenly serious. He pulled out a photo of John and him after the first hunt John actually let him help on. Dean had a huge smile on his face and John was smiling with his arm around Dean's shoulder. I watched as she looked at the picture.

"That's him." She said and handed it back to Dean quickly. "That was the man in the photo that my mother called John. AKA my alleged father."

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked shaken. Of course learning that I had two older brothers might shake me up too. Learning I had a younger sister was bad enough. She nodded and walked towards a bed before collapsing on it.

"Tyler!" Dean exclaimed before rushing over to her.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second to digest." She said rolling over. I thought I saw a tear but she was up and rubbing her entire face before I could say anything.

"Look it's okay to be overwhelmed. We're here for you and we always will be." I tried to console her. She looked at me blankly from her position on her belly. "Sorry, I've never had to do the big brother speech." I tried.

"I haven't had anyone looking out for me since I was seventeen Sam. My mother died in 2005." She sighed shook her head, brushing her hair back from her face. I could tell it still hurt to think about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her sitting next to her and causing her to roll over, farther from me, and sit up.

"I'd rather save you from the sad story of your sister." She said with a forced grin.

"Look, I've been to Hell." Dean started and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Sam was addicted to demon blood. We've both been dead and we've stared Lucifer in the face. Shitty luck is kind of a Winchester trait."

"I can't decide if I'm supposed to impressed or if that's supposed to make me pity you." She said sassily.

"Neither." I said scooting a little closer to her. I knew a defensive mechanism when I saw one. Dean used this one when he couldn't avoid a conversation. "We were both raised as hunters by our dad-"

"I know." She interrupted me with a snort of disgust.

"That wasn't very ladylike." Dean commented with amusement.

"I'm not a fudging proper lady dipwad." She snapped at Dean, making him laugh at her use of words.

"All we're saying is we know what you're going through." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch but she did slide herself away from me making wonder what she had against touching.

"So why don't you get it off your chest. Then we'll share our story with you." Dean said looking at her with a kind smile. She sighed and pulled her legs up on the bed to sit herself in a lotus position.

"It was on a case. It should have been an easy fix. Simple demon possession. But something... happened." She paused and looked at us with frustration. "I screwed up and Mom paid the price."

"What do you mean you screwed up?" Dean asked her suddenly as he moved from the wall he had been leaning against to sit on the side of the bed behind her.

"I got emotionally involved." She closed her eyes. "A boy caught my attention and then he got possessed." She breathed in deep and kept going. "I know it shouldn't have happened but I was young and stupid. I didn't want to see the signs of possession and brought him back to our room. Mom saw him and let it go until he tried to kiss me. Then she took him outside to have a talk with him and I heard her scream. When I got there it was too late." Dean looked at me with pain in his eyes as well.

"No kid should have to witness their parent's murder. I'm so sorry." I said putting my arm around her. But she shoved me off and laughed.

"I wish that was the end of the story Sam. But sadly no. The demon left his meat suit in a permanent coma. Eric was a vegetable and there was nothing I could do about it. But you know what the worst part was?" She laughed sounding almost insane. I looked at Dean a bit worried and his eyes mirrored my own. "When I ran out Mom was trying to fight him off but he was kissing her. Possessing her through what was supposed to be my first kiss!" She screamed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Didn't your mom have an anti-possession tattoo?" Dean asked her.

"He cut it off. Of course by now she was demon possessed and I had to exorcise it from her." She looked at us a painful grimace on her face. "Her last words were that nobody could know I existed. Because I might screw everything up. I might become a liability. I couldn't hurt John's son's by telling them who I was. Then she breathed her last and died in my arms. John, Sam and Dean were the last names on her ever loving lips." She said the last part sourly.

"I don't do the whole talk about our feelings thing but if you ever need to vent you can come to me." Dean said patting her on the back.

"How old were you?" I asked curiously.

"Seventeen. I turned eighteen a day later when I gave her a hunter's funeral." She sighed.

"Christ, talk about a shitty birthday present." Dean said trying to make her laugh. She glared at him and unfolded herself.

"It's not your fault you know." I said to her quietly.

"Not according to my mother. Everything was my fault. I wasn't even supposed to be born Sam. I was a mistake, an April Fools joke. As it turned out I couldn't even get being born right." She growled getting up and stalking towards the kitchen.

"Wha-" Dean started confused.

"If my mother had to have a child, she wanted a big, strong healthy boy not a weak, little girl." She started angrily and then ended with a shrug trying to mask that she cared. "After all, how could a girl take the place of her dead husband. How could I take care of her when she was busy taking care of me?" She said with a smile and a nod finally disappearing into our small kitchenette.

"How can a mother do that to her own daughter?" I whispered to Dean.

"I don't know Sammy, but I'm surprised she doesn't hate us." He whispered back watching her shadow flit around the kitchen until it finally settled down in a chair. "She's a tough little bitch and now it's our job to take care of her."

"She's twenty-one Dean." I said raising my eyebrow at him. "She's been on her own for five years now."

"So?" He said missing the point.

"So, we shouldn't smother her. She clearly hasn't told anyone about that before and I don't think Abby was very cuddly." I laid everything out for him based on what I'd seen. She had seemed uncomfortable telling us and while everything she told us made sense, I couldn't even imagine how many times she'd gone over the whole thing in her head. Then there was her aversion to being touched. Once again implying she wasn't comfortable with it.

"I didn't plan on smothering her Sam." He said quietly, looking at me with an amused expression. "I wasn't great at the comfort and cuddling crap when it was you and me." I felt a grin take over my face. Memories of Dean and me from childhood and even later life when we hit a bump in the road flew through my head. One particular line making me smile.

"Stow the touchy, feely, self-help yoga crap." I quoted back at him making him smile and chuckle.

"Hey guys! I got a lead!" Tyler yelled to us from the kitchen making both Dean and I stand and walk quickly to her.

**Thanks to snn7b who let me know this wasn't readable! Thanks for the review I appreciate it so much! Sorry that it was like that guys! I'll make sure to check on that in the future but if I miss it let me know ASAP! Much love to my readers! I hope you guys love it!**


	7. Into the Bar

**Chapter 7: Into the Bar**

Dean's POV

"I've marked all the houses and work places of the people who are dead and infected." She explained pointing to the different colored dots on the map of Kalamazoo.

"To see if they all had a common workplace!" Sam exclaimed but then furrowed his brows as he looked at it more. "But almost none of them work at the same place."

"I'm not done yet." She said pointing to another dot with a green circle around it. "Each dot is numbered. The number corresponds with a person who is sick or dead. Red number means they're dead. A blue dot means the victim is male and a red dot is female. A green ring around the dot means they have a car, which means our area of possibility is larger. However there were multiple high school students who didn't have cars and are sick." She grinned.

"Just tell me they're over eighteen." Sam said with a sickened grimace.

"Unfortunately I can't. But that's not the point." She said pointing to her computer screen and clicking to zoom out showing us a bigger portion of Kalamazoo. "Most of the sicknesses are obviously now in the hospital but they were in a general fifteen mile radius of this section of town."

"That's it?" I asked rather underwhelmed at her discovery. Though the map was impressive and it did narrow down our target area.

"And what do you have?" She asked me poking me hard in the chest. "Nada! Zip! Zilch!" Sam chuckled as she poked me, accenting each word. "So my plan is to check out the area and see where everyone is hanging out."

"Do you have any specific places we should be looking?" Sam asked her as he carefully looked over the map.

"Yeah, there's a few places. There's a bar close to the epicenter of this as well as a strip club." She pointed them out on the map and Sam nodded. I grabbed my jacket and checked my pocket for my keys.

"Come on Sam. We'll check them out. Call us if you find any other places we should check." I called as I opened the door and walked to the impala Sam on my heels.

"Or if you need anything!" Sam yelled before shutting the door and locking it. Then he ducked into the passenger seat and got out the map to navigate.

"Do you think she'll be alright? Take the next left." He asked as he read street signs.

"She'll be fine." I answered him taking the turn and spotting the bar almost right away. Both the bar and strip club were lit up and busy even though it was barely six. "Jesus, there must be nothing else to do in this town." I said when I saw all the people going in. Sam snorted.

"This coming from the man who told a shrink that he has more than fifty drinks a week and hasn't had a relationship longer than five nights in ages." I parked in a lot about a block from the clubs and got out not bothering to respond.

"Let's hit the bar first." I said looking between the two places.

"Can't we both go to one?" Sam asked.

"No, we should stick together on this one." I answered thinking about the siren case.

"Fine. Just don't run off with a girl." Sam grumbled as we got in the door of the bar. There were people everywhere. A couple drunk guys hitting on a few girls who were giggling and blushing. Sam and I made our way through the crowd and towards some of the more secluded alcoves in the back.

"Oh Tom! That feels so good!" I looked at Sam with a silly grin on my face. I was so close to breaking down in laughter.

"Dean we can't identify a succubus just by being back here." Sam said trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. "Maybe we should talk to the people out by the bar."

"Bartender. Right." I chuckled as we slowly made our way back to the bar. The crowd was dancing to a song that was blasting through the speakers and making it almost impossible for me to hear Sam. Women were grinding on men left and right. There were even some lesbians in the corners and a gay couples sticking their tongues in each other's mouths.

"Dean! Dean!" I barely heard Sam as we got separated by the crush of people.

"Meet me at the bar!" I yelled as loud as I could and I saw him nod before losing him to the dark, the large crowd and the pulsing lights. I managed to push my to the bar and sit down fairly quickly but Sam had been pushed the other way. I sat on a bar stool and leaned back against the counter to look for Sam.

"Are you looking for someone son?" A voice behind me asked.

"My brother is in here somewhere and we were supposed to meet here." I said turning to talk to the man, who just happened to be the bar tender. He nodded and flipped the towel he'd been cleaning a glass with over his shoulder.

"If you need anything just holler." He said with a wink. "Oh and hope you find him." He said starting to walk away.

"Actually can I ask you a couple of questions?" I said feeling around in my pocket for my reporter's ID. He nodded when I flashed it to him. "I need information on the regulars." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You'll have to be more specific son." He said.

"Is there a man or a woman that leaves with someone every night? Maybe a different person maybe the same person?" It was awkward but I wasn't sure how to ask it.

"I can't say that I have. Sorry son." He said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Whatever beer you've got." I said tiredly. The music toned down some for a few minutes and Sam finally found me at the bar.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. I shook my head and watched people hoping to pick something up. "Watching and waiting?" Sam asked sounding just as tired as me. Suddenly a commotion from near the doors drew our attention. We heard quite a few wolf whistles and some hooting.

"Baby you wanna ride? Come ride me! Bet I can shake you like that sweet ride of yours!" "Sweet ride babe!" "Take me for a ride!" "Sweetheart you should let me drive ya home!" "Are you a magician? Because abracaDAYUM!" "Nice ass!" "Stop, drop and roll baby! You're on fire!" I heard the men hooting.

"Hey Sam, I think we just found our succubus." He nodded and we made our way over to the group surrounding her.

"Back off you dipwads." We heard a voice suddenly from inside the group of men. A roar of hooting came from the men who could see and suddenly a great roar of laughter and 'ohhhhhh' erupted along with a thud. "Don't touch me."

"Dean, is that Tyler?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." I said a bit nervous. A high pitched scream made us shove through the last few guys and see Tyler standing in front of an obviously intoxicated man with his hand bent at a painful looking angle behind his back.

"I told you not to touch me you jerk." She hissed at him applying more pressure to his hand and making him scream again.

"Tyler!" I called and she looked up at me her eyes wild. She let him go and back off him a bit her breathing heavy. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked loud enough for her alone to hear.

**As soon as we hit 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter! Even if that's five minutes from when I posted this! Happy reading!**


	8. Bike Race

**Chapter 8: Bike Race**

Dean's POV

"I came to help Dean. You wouldn't pick up your phone so I went to track down my lead." She swallowed and looked at the guy who she had taken down. Sam was with him, helping him up.

"What were you doing?" I asked nodding towards the guy.

"He tried to touch me. I told him not to but he still tried." She looked confused and scared like a little girl who wasn't sure what was happening but knew she did something wrong. "I didn't mean to hurt him." She said looking at the ground.

"Tyler, this isn't your first hunt." I said mildly worried but also slightly pissed. She had been trained for this. Why hadn't she handled the bastard? Well she did but it's not how most female hunters would have. She looked at me mortified.

"I don't like to be touched. He should not, have tried to touch me. He's not supposed to touch girl's chests!" She whisper screamed at me. That's when it hit me. I took another look at the man she'd taken down. He was probably in his late thirties early forties. Reasonably good looking and not as drunk as I thought. He was a pervert.

"Sam get him outside. We're going to make sure he sobers up a bit." I could feel the anger already boiling. This man had tried to take advantage of my sister. At this point I was fairly certain she was inexperienced in the sex department in general. She couldn't be a virgin but she wasn't comfortable with it, that was painfully apparent.

"You care to explain this?" The bartender asked me. I smiled at him and paid him some cash.

"My brother, Sam, and I are just going with my sister and this gentleman here, to get some fresh air." I explained. The bartender took one look at the Sam, Tyler and me and nodded, leaving for the bar without a backwards glance.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know I screwed up but I can get the information out of him." Tyler said when she was at my side looking up at me her big blue eyes boring into mine. "Just give me another chance, please." She begged me.

"Are you okay Ty?" I asked her stopping so I could face her and examine her thoroughly. She blinked in surprise but nodded. "Sam, throw him in the backseat and make sure he can't get up." Sam looked at me.

"What is going on?" He grumbled as he kept an eye on the asshole while I searched the trunk for rope.

"I have some zip ties that you could use." Tyler said suddenly handing Sam two extra long zip ties. Sam smiled at Tyler and took them from her hand. Tyler sent Sam a very small and crooked smile back.

"We need to have a talk with Tyler and if I'm right then we have some work to do and this guy is going to pay for trying to touch our little sister." I growled loud enough for the idiot to hear. Sam realized exactly what happened and got a hard steely look in his eyes looking back at the guy with no sympathy whatsoever.

"We taking him back to the motel for that chat?" Sam asked me. I nodded and he grinned. "I'll get the hood." Soon he was immobile and blind in the back seat of the impala and it was time to get moving.

"I'll follow you guys on my bike." Tyler said easily swinging her leg up and over before putting on her helmet.

"You're not riding alone. Take Sam with you." I said as I opened the door to the impala.

"I don't have another helmet and I'll be right behind you guys." She tried to explain. Sam looked at me but nodded obviously not as worried as I was but he knew better than to argue with me when I was nervous.

"Sam doesn't need one. Besides he'll just be sitting behind you." I ended the conversation and gave them a chance to work it out.

Sam's POV

"Ever ride a motorcycle before Sam?" She asked me taking off her helmet and handing it out to me.

"Tyler, it's your bike, your helmet. I trust you." I said getting on the bike behind her.

"Fine, but I'm warning you now, I won't take any risks with you on the back." I nodded and she put the helmet back on her head pulling out black leather gloves and sliding them on before turning the key in the ignition. Almost immediately the bike roared to life vibrating under me. "You've never done this before, have you Sam?" She asked me again.

"Not exactly, no." I answered her grimacing. She turned to look at me another small but genuine smile on her face.

"Can you guys catch up?" Dean asked from the window of he impala. Tyler nodded and he waved. "See you guys in a few then." Tyler nodded and watched him drive off before helping me.

"Alright pull you legs up and rest your feet on the ledge-" She pointed and I pulled my legs up. "Yeah, right there. Don't squeeze your legs together to hold on. Put your arm around me and hold onto me. I don't want you to fall off the back. And another thing." She said as she pulled her visor down. "Don't open your mouth and get as close to me as you can. And here you may want these." She handed me back a pair of sunglasses and I put them on reluctantly

"I'm good." I said and she revved the engine before actually moving forward. Her feet left the ground and I knew I shouldn't but I felt my grip on her tighten. She started gaining speed and my grip continued to tighten but she never complained. She took a turn and leaned the bike over so far I thought we were going to fall. I knew she wouldn't let us but I squeezed her tighter. Then she pulled up next to Dean at a stop light.

"Ty. Sam." Dean smirked rolling down the window when he saw me latched onto Tyler. "Glad to see you caught up." Tyler flexed her stomach muscles and turned to look at Dean through her helmet. Not that you could see in, all you could see was your reflection in the grey plastic, to see her expression.

"Sam's a quick study." She nodded and then turned her head back to me slightly. "Hey Sam, you'll want to hang on tight."

"I don't want to crush you." I muttered and I felt her laugh.

"Don't worry about me Sam." Her voice sounded excited. The light turned green and Dean revved the impala's engine and gunned it, shooting forward. Tyler revved the bike and pulled forward slowly before pulling the bike into a wheelie and racing towards Dean. I hadn't thought I could grip her tighter but I did and she let out a faint grunt. "Don't let go!" She yelled, her voice barely making it to my ears. I listened to her and didn't lessen my grip as she brought the tires down with jarring force and let the bike shoot forward again.

She barely slowed down to take the sharp turn into our motel making her back wheel squeal on the pavement as she pulled the brake and slid into her parking space. Dean pulled in more casually. Tyler pulled the keys from the ignition and I let go feeling my muscles cramp.

"You looked like you were going to pee your pants Sammy." Dean grinned.

"You would too. Jerk." I tried to defend myself. It was fun to ride with Tyler but I would have rather been in control.

"Would not, bitch." Dean grinned leaning against the impala. Tyler groaned pulling off her helmet.

"Nice to see you two getting along again." Tyler interrupted them with a pained grin.

"You two go inside, I'll get our friend." Dean said opening the door to grab the idiot that got laid out flat on the floor by Tyler.

**Thanks to the two reviewers who made my entire day! Posted as soon as I saw my reviews were met! Well done guys! Happy reading!**


	9. Pee Tactics

**Chapter 9: Pee Tactics**

Dean's POV

"Come on you bastard." I growled at the guy who dared to touch a young woman.

"She had it coming the way she rolled up and strolled in, wearing that slutty outfit." The man slurred.

"Watch your mouth." I hissed grabbing him by the collar and hauling him up and shoving him against a wall hard. "That's my baby sister you're talking about."

"Dean." Tyler said from behind me.

"I'm coming Ty." I said to her my eyes never leaving the drunkards in front of me. He looked like he was about to piss his pants. That's the way it was supposed to be.

"Get him inside. I'm interrogating him." She said. I turned to look at her. She had the same hard steely look that Sammy got when he was determined to prove something.

"Get that crazy bitch away from me!" The man said taking one look at her and recognizing her.

"Poor baby having second thoughts?" She said sarcastically as she approached us. She looked deadly. I took a moment to smile at her. My sister was kick ass and there was no question about it. This guy had preyed on her and she still had him shaking in his boots even though she was terrified of him.

"Come on jack ass. The lady wants a word with you." I grunted as I hauled him off the wall and shoved him into our room. Sam shoved him right onto a chair in the kitchen.

"I am not a lady Dean. Don't even try to kid with him." Tyler laughed as she slid a long slender knife out of her sleeve. His eyes got wide as she examined it.

"You want us to stay Tyler?" Sam asked her.

"Sam!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" He said worried.

"You forgot to lay down the plastic! We don't want blood stains on the floor!" She groaned. Sam chuckled.

"My apologies Ty."

"Do you want to get them or can we just poor bleach on the floor?" Dean asked.

"We can just cover the floor in bleach. Don't worry about it Sam." She said sizing him up. "Why don't you and Dean take a few minutes and go back to the bar and apologize to the poor bartender." She grinned.

"Don't leave me here with her! Please I'll give you anything you want!" He squealed.

"And what if you don't have what I want." She hissed coming up behind him and grabbing the chair and pulling him so he was facing her. He looked terrified now and a stream of liquid dripped from the chair.

"He just peed himself." Sam whispered to me as we stood at the door.

"Good for him." I whispered back as she glared at him. The knife was in one hand and it was inches away from the man's cheek as she held both side of the chair glared at him.

"You peed on my floor you rotten piece of crap." She hissed at him. He whimpered. I almost laughed at him. Then she shoved his chair sideways and he landed in the puddle. "Disgusting isn't it." She smiled at him sadistically, tilting her head while she crouched so she was more on level with him.

"P-p-pl-please!" He managed to whine.

"How many affairs are you having you slime bag?" She asked him getting up to stand over him.

"I-I don't kn-know!" He stuttered, terrified.

"Sam, Dean, leave." Ty's voice was perfectly reasonable. She was terrifying. She could probably make Crowley wet his pants and this poor sod? He was going to die of a heart attack before she even got around to the real torture.

"We'll stay here and help you clean up the mess." I said with a smirk. Tyler shrugged.

"It's your funeral." She said to us mildly friendly before turning back to the guy on our floor. "I'll only ask you one more time. Then you're going to force me to get ugly." She walked around behind his head. "You don't want to do that after making a puddle on my floor." She said again touching his ear. He flinched like he was having a seizure.

"I have a lot okay!" He yelled finally. She shushed him.

"Keep it down. Wouldn't want the neighbors to hear you." She said tracing his cheek with her finger. He had his eyes closed and was trying to regulate his breathing. "And I'd hate to mar your pretty face." And then the flat of her blade was on his throat tilting his head up.

"Are there any new faces in town?" She asked him almost kindly.

"N-new faces?" He asked her. She hummed her affirmation.

"Pimps. New girls who like to get it on. Guys who seem to get some a lot." She clarified tapping his cheek with the metal.

"I-I don't t-th-think so." He said terrified.

"Are you sure?" She asked him turning her blade so there was more weight on the side of the edge than the flat of it.

"Please wait I think there's this couple that's working at the bars! I've seen them go out with different people every night!" He pleaded with her.

"Tyler we have what we need." Sam said when Tyler didn't move the blade back.

"I think he knows more Sam." Tyler said like she was talking about sports standings. "He might even be covering for someone." She tilted it a bit more so it was almost on it's edge now.

"W-what d-d-do you want t-to know?" He asked her shakily.

"Dylan Sway and Nathan Fitzgerald. They sleep with her?" She asked him.

"I th-think so." He said.

"What about Paige Turner and Sarah Kraig?" She asked him.

"I don't know about Paige Turner but I know Sarah was having an affair with him. Quite often too." He said scowling.

"What do you know about Darwin Claire?" She asked him.

"That the kid that died?" He asked her.

"It is." She said.

"I don't know anything about him." He said.

"Thanks for your help. You talk about this and I turn you into a shish kabob. Got it?" She grinned at him maliciously. He nodded and she hit him with the handle of the knife knocking him out.

"Jesus Ty!" Sam cried out.

"I'm done with him." She said poking him with her toe. "He smells." She crinkled her nose.

"No shit. He pissed himself Tyler." I snorted shaking my head. "I don't want to touch that." I said looking at Sam. He looked at Tyler who raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll take him to an alley and drop him off or something." Sam sighed. He went over to the guy and practically gagged. "He smells terrible."

"That's the smell of pure unadulterated fear with a little pee mixed in for good measure." Tyler smiled at Sam. Sam muttered something that made Tyler laugh before he picked the guy up with a grimace and dragged him outside tossing him into the back seat.

"You're cleaning that Sammy!" I grouched. Now the impala smelled like 'fear with a little pee mixed in.'

**You guys are amazing! But we're aiming a little higher this time! If you guys can get up to 10 reviews I will post the next chapter! If not I'll post it when I have the time. But if you do... I will post the next chapter right away!** **Good luck! Happy Reading!**


	10. Argue

**Chapter 10: Argue**

Sam's POV

Of course Dean would make me clean up the seats. Tyler was with Dean and I was driving the impala dropping the body into a grave on the edge of town and burning it. Tyler was working through her map again and checking on more facts. She was brilliant really. The map was complex and accurate but gave us a good idea of what was going on where. She was naive and there were certainly things she hadn't told us but there was no doubt in my mind we'd get around to it. I drove back and walked into the room to grab a towel and some soap to clean Dean's seats.

"Check my work Sam. I think I isolated where the demon is." She said. "I'll take care of Dean's car." She pushed by me taking the towel and soap.

"She did it that easy?" I asked Dean. He was bent over the table looking over her map.

"I think so. I can barely make heads or tails of it."

"Let me take a look." I said joining him. The red numbers were few but what really had me interested was the changes she made. The black numbers corresponded to people and there were clusters of numbers near bars and schools and such. Lines were numbered and crisscrossed all over the map. It was a big jumbled mess. "How can she even keep this straight?" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Simple. I made a copy on my computer and that is just making sure I didn't miss anything." She said surprising us. "Paper back ups are good."

"Great want to explain this to us?" Dean sighed.

"The black lines are people's paths to and from places. The numbers are where they spend their time. I wasn't able to fit who they spend time with on their but it's a web of people. Everyone here pretty much knew everyone and you can find a link between any of them." She explained further going to her bag and pulling out her computer. She signed on and pulled up a file that had pictures and bio's on the people it was listing. Lines connected the faces to other faces and in the background was the map.

"How much time did this take you?" I asked her.

"I've been here nearly a week and a half and when I wasn't working in the cafe or scouring the town for leads this is what I was adding to." She said pulling up two people.

"Okay so what have you got then?" Dean asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Finding out who was having affairs with who was a little trickier but I managed to figure out most of them." She sighed tapping a few keys and some of the people on the web vanished. All the lines now connected to two central figures on opposite sides of the web. But there was no picture just a big question mark and two names.

"Let me guess you're still working on the details." I grinned.

"I did a lot more leg work than you guys could have gotten done." Tyler huffed out. I laughed and Dean chuckled a bit. "I think these two hole up in different places throughout the week and have the regulars and then they try to pick up new people when their regulars get sick from interacting with them."

"Peter Nightshade and Lilly Fox?" Dean asked her reading the names at the center of the web.

"Exactly. Those are the only names I've managed to come up with. I just happened to overhear a few students talking about it while I was wandering around town." Tyler grinned.

"Why haven't you gone in?" Dean asked her again confused.

"There's two of them Dean. I get one and I'll miss the other." Then she looked down and fidgeted with the edge of the map.

"Okay so we go in tomorrow night." I said patting her. She looked up at me with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I can't go in." She said guiltily.

"I'm not real thrilled about you going in but we do what we have to. We're Winchesters." Dean said.

"Dean, they'll know something's off." Tyler kept staring at the ground as her cheeks turned red. Dean looked at her oddly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"What makes you so sure?" Dean said.

"I don't have any experience with boys." She gritted out before looking at Dean with a slight glare and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're a virgin!" Dean exclaimed looking at her with wide eyes. Her blush deepened as Dean spluttered. I stopped the chuckle that was threatening to escape. This was no time to joke around. We'd both seen she wasn't boy crazy or very good with handling them.

"It's not unheard of." She snapped at Dean.

"You've never even let a guy cop a feel?" Dean asked amazed then he backtracked. "On second thought don't answer that." He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "My sister is a frickin' saint." He mumbled.

"What Dean means is that's fine but we need you to go in after the incubus. Dean or I will be right with you the entire time." I tried to reassure her.

"No. My case. I'll take care of the incubus by myself." Tyler sighed. "One of you take care of the succubus. I can't do it if you guys are watching."

"Somebody needs to have your back." Dean said switching to protective brother mode.

"I've been on my own for five years. Been watching my own back for far longer than that." She snorted.

"And you fell apart yesterday." Dean added.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect!" She hissed getting close to Dean like she was going to hit him.

"Why don't we all calm down." I said separating them. "We're just worried about you Tyler." I said when she'd backed off.

"We had a brother and he got eaten by ghouls before they lured us to them and tried to eat us too." Dean explained. She nodded but wasn't mollified.

"We just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Family is a big deal for us." I told her. She was listening and slowly she was losing her hostile look. "We don't have too many people left who are blood relatives. We take care of our own."

"Fine. I get it but it doesn't change the facts." She said.

"Which are?" I asked before Dean could butt his way in.

"I can't go in if one of you guys are tailing me. Trust me to take care of this. Cover each other's backs, these things are slippery and they're demons." She finished.

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" Dean asked her.

"Because you want these things dead just as much as I do and I'm only your half sister. You and Sam share a bond that goes beyond what most siblings share." She answered him quickly.

"We aren't going to leave you." Dean tried to argue with her.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm incompetent." She said.

"No, it means you don't have as much experience!" Dean said.

"If it was Sam who was taking on the other incubus you wouldn't so much as blink." Tyler accused.

"Because I know Sammy is a great hunter and he can take care of himself!" Dean returned.

"And I managed to beat you two!" She goaded Dean.

"Not for long." Dean grinned. "We still caught you and brought you here." He said she got the stubborn set of her cheeks from John and I could see she wasn't going to budge.

"But I had you." She said.

"You're not going alone. I'm following you in and keeping an eye on you. Sam can take care of the succubus." When she opened her mouth to protest he cut her off. "I'm older than you and I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm going with you." She bristled but let it go. Things in the room were a little tense that night.


	11. Stakeout

**Chapter 11: Stakeout**

Dean's POV

"Dean will you get up? Tyler's made us breakfast." I heard Sam's voice as I pulled my eyes open. Tyler had insisted on sleeping on the couch last night so Sam and I had the beds. I wasn't thrilled with the arrangement but considering how she reacted to being told that I was following her I figured it'd be best not to argue.

"I'm up." I said sniffing the air as the smell of bacon wafted past my nose. "It smells great Ty." I mentioned. She looked stiff as she stood in front of the stove.

"Thanks." She answered turning and putting some bacon on a paper plate.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her. She turned to me and sighed.

"A couple of hours." Tyler rolled her eyes at me and Sam smiled at her halfheartedly.

"I only woke up a few minutes before you did when I smelled this." Sam gestured to the spread before us. There was bacon, where she got it from I don't know, scrambled eggs and a few pancakes.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" I asked her.

"Went to the store." She said sitting down. "Coffee isn't done yet. They had a few packets of single cups sitting around the room. I'm hoping it isn't too bad." She said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Tyler it looks fantastic." I told her honestly hoping that it was later than it looked. I managed to find a clock with my still only half open eyes and read it to be 12:42 so it was way past breakfast time.

"It doesn't mean a thing if it's not edible." She snorted taking another bite of her eggs. "Though the eggs aren't too bad." She hummed to herself. I took a bite and chewed. She was a fantastic cook.

"These are awesome Tyler!" I groaned out digging into the food on my plate. It tasted like home cooking and neither Sam or I had the skills to make this.

"Glad you like it. We have a lot to do today. We need to check out the clubs layouts while there aren't too many people there and-"

"Slow down Ty!" Sam exclaimed with a quick laugh. "We have some time. Just relax a little." Tyler glared at Sam but let it go and ate in silence. I had already demolished the bacon and the pancakes were fluffy heaven.

"We are keeping her around." I said to Sam when I finished my plate. Sam snorted.

"Dean, you'd get so fat you wouldn't be able to move." He said cleaning the last couple bites of egg from his plate. Tyler ignored us and picked up her plate and threw it into the garbage. She started scrubbing the pan she'd been using on the little stove that was in our room.

"Tyler where'd you get the money for this room?" I asked her.

"Happened to be a special when I moved in. Not too many people come here so they just haven't made me move." She shrugged as she washed the pots and pans.

"And those came with the suite?" Sam asked her. Tyler nodded not looking at us. Sam shrugged and threw his plate away. "We could get the dishes you know." He offered after watching her scrubbing at a pan for a second.

"Nope. Go get ready. I'm ready to get a move on." Tyler answered him quickly not moving from her spot in front of the sink.

"Alright we'll be ready to go when you are." I added and got up dumping my empty plate into the garbage. Sam and I showered and changed before packing our bags and making sure our weapons were in place. Tyler was on the bed on her laptop, her eyes scanning the page back and forth repeatedly. Sam and I were ready and Tyler was still on her laptop. "Hey Ty, we're ready if you are." I waved mildly annoyed that she wasn't ready to go and we had been rushing to please her.

"Coming." She answered and picked up her duffle and closed her laptop tucking it under her arm and following us from the room with a resounding thump of the door. She followed us to the impala and tucked herself into the back seat and pulled out her lap top again ignoring me when I turned the music up louder.

"What are you doing?" Sam finally asked as we got closer to the clubs we were scoping out.

"Double checking the mythology behind the incubus and succubus." Tyler's voice floated up to me.

"We aren't saying you're wrong." Sam's eyebrows knit together.

"Let her go. It's good to make sure all the facts are straight." I said taking a turn. The rest of the ride was silent except for the music blaring from my speakers. We were almost there and she hadn't stopped so I thought I'd give her a warning. "Ty, we're almost there. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. All three of us are going into both clubs just in case we have to run to help each other." She told us closing her laptop and sticking her head up between the seats.

"Sounds fair enough. Right Dean?" Sam said and I shrugged. I didn't care much because I was following Tyler in anyway and I wasn't going to leave her behind while Sam was in trouble. I trusted that he could take care of himself.

I parked baby and we all got out walking quickly towards the first club. Sam would be hitting this one tonight. The layout was pretty basic. Heavy door with a small hallway that lead to a big room with tables and a stage. Bar in the corner with a doorway on the other side that lead to a hallway. Some of the doors in the hallway lead to small bedrooms for obvious purposes and at the end of the hallway was the office of the head honcho. There was also a back door into the alley that they probably used to kick people out.

"I have the layout memorized." Tyler announced to us quietly when we had opened the last door.

"We only went through it once." I said surprised.

"And?" She asked me. The unsaid 'duh' was so loud it practically shook the walls. "He's only going to be in a few places. The main room or this hallway. The likely hood that the demon is the head honcho isn't great so naturally it would rent out a room." Tyler rolled her eyes.

"I knew that." I snarked. I didn't but she didn't need to know that.

"It's easy enough. Let's go. Daylight's fading and we need to get in and get a thorough layout of the other place yet." Sam hushed us looking out the window. We had some time but I wasn't sure how much.

"Tyler, how early do you think the management will be in the club?" I asked her as we exited through the alley and made our way back to baby.

"It all depends on what they have going on. I checked their website and they don't have anything scheduled for tonight but there's still the possibility that they could be working out an event or conducting business." Tyler told us quickly.

"Why wasn't there anybody there?" Sam asked as I started the impala.

"I don't know but they haven't been taking in much business lately." Tyler told us.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her disbelief clear in my voice.

"I hacked into their few electronic records and it shows them terminating employees recently and they haven't hired new people. The manager is probably tired from working the shifts." Tyler smirked when I looked at her.

"You little sneak!" I grinned as I watched the road. Sam had a big grin on his face as we drove the short distance to the other club on her list. We got to the club and Tyler was out before Sam or me and had her lock pick out and was hushing us. She had the back door open in seconds and she slowly turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

"What is it?" Sam whispered to her when we entered.

"We have to be fast and quiet." Tyler whispered back. I could just hear them because I was close enough. "I'm not sure how many people are here. But I can hear them moving around above us." I stopped and I could just hear the creaking of boards above us as people walked.

"Stick together." I whispered back. Both Tyler and Sam nodded in agreement and we started down the hallway. I had my gun drawn as did Sam but Tyler had her hands free and was focusing on where she was stepping and her surroundings. Sam was checking out the layout which was almost exactly the same as the other club with the exception that the offices were on the top floor that overlooked the big room that served as the main room for the club.

"Hurry up." I hissed as quietly as I could to Sam who was picking the lock of one of the rooms while Tyler was picking another. Suddenly she was gone and Sam was still kneeling next to the lock.

"What are you doing there?" A big loud male voice shouted at us as he turned a corner and saw us at the door.

"Sam and Dean Winchester… What a pleasant surprise." A female voice purred. "I'll handle them Derek." A stunningly sexy woman walked out from behind the grunt and her eyes flashed black.

**Merry Christmas! Hope you guys have fun! Here's my gift to you! The much awaited chapter!**


	12. Too Easy? Yeah Right

**Chapter 12: Too Easy? Yeah Right.**

Sam's POV

"Damnit." Dean expressed my opinion perfectly as I looked up to see the succubus we were chasing standing right in front of us. I looked back for Tyler but she was gone. I just hoped she had managed to escape.

"Don't even think about trying to run for the door Sammy." Her purr just grated on my ears.

"So you'd rather we kill you?" I asked her trying to act like we were in a perfectly normal conversation, which considering what Dean and I did for a living was almost normal, or it was one of the more normal conversations we'd had.

"Oh darlings," She purred waltzing towards us. "I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly."

"Katherine! You have the Winchesters?" Another very handsome man walked up to us. He probably had been a model or something. It's possible both of them had been but now they were pimps at best.

"Yes I have them. Both of them Ricky." Katherine said haughtily like he didn't believe her.

"More like found them." Ricky snorted. Katherine huffed. Dean and I looked at each other and started backing away.

"Don't move!" Katherine purred towards us. I could see Dean adjust himself and I grimaced. This was a demon he was thinking about. She had sexual appeal, I wasn't about to contest that, but to even consider it? I couldn't believe he was my brother sometimes.

"Hey black eyes! Look up!" Tyler said appearing behind them. A devils trap was etched into the ceiling and Tyler had a bottle of what had to be holy water in her hands. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" Tyler yelled the basic exorcism and the black eyes demons were gone. Their hosts were kneeling on the floor coughing up blood.

"Nice save Ty!" Dean called as he turned and shot one of the demon thugs that was coming out of the proverbial woodwork now.

"Yeah, saved you two dip heads! Now get your tushes in gear and crack some demon skull will you?" Tyler yelled back at us.

"We didn't need saving Tyler!" Dean yelled back as he punched a demon.

"Where's the knife?" I yelled to Dean as I tried to nail another demon. Then Dean was with me the knife in his hand as he stuck in right into the demon's back that was on top of me.

"Come on Sam!" Dean grinned as he pulled it back out and dropped the body. There were demons everywhere. Tyler was trying to hold her own against five of the black eyes bastards. We rushed towards her prepared to try and take them all. Tyler was back against a wall and they were trying to coordinate an attack.

"Sam! Dean! Run!" She yelled as one grabbed her arm and another got an uppercut to the jaw. One of them tackled her and knocked her back against the wall hard making the other one fly towards the wall as we heard her shoulder pop out of it's socket. The other two demons headed for us.

"Tyler!" Dean screamed as she thrashed against them. But I couldn't watch anymore as I was facing one of them. I could hear Dean stab the one that headed towards him mercilessly and then I held the one that had me while he stabbed it. "Tyler!" Dean yelled again as we faced the wall where she was.

"What are you to them?" One demon hissed in her ear as they held her head and prepared to snap her neck. The other two had her arms against the wall tight while the one was behind her.

"Nothing." She hissed spitting in his face. The demon who had her dislocated shoulder pushed on it and she gasped, pain crossing her features. He let up and she took in a shallow breath.

"Want to try again sweetheart? Or should we get it from them?" The demon looked up at us. The man's eyes were black and he smiled at both of us cynically. "How about it Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"She's a hunter and a friend." Dean spit out at him. Tyler scoffed and sent us both a warning look.

"I barely know them. I've been on this hunt for ages and they just come in and steal my research and try to take credit for it." Tyler hissed at us. Not even the demon but us. The demon holding her head nodded to the one on her right and he pushed on her arm. She let out a yell of pain and then bit her lip when he let up.

"Right. The Winchesters don't have too many friends left after opening devil's gate. Isn't that right boys?" The demon, clearly the leader of this small group, smirked. I could almost feel Dean vibrating with anger next to me.

"We've got plenty of friends left. Some of them are a bit more dangerous than you would expect." I grinned at them playing off that Tyler had something they didn't know about.

"Exorcizamus te, omn-" The demon on her right pushed again cutting her off as she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming.

"None of that now." Their leader whispered in her ear while watching us as he traced her cheek bone. "I'd hate to have to rip that pretty little mouth off." He was smiling at us.

"Don't touch her." Dean hissed at the black eyes bastard gripping the knife a little tighter.

"Put it down and I won't rip her eyeballs out." The demon said. The other two were chuckling. Dean leaned down to put it down when Tyler moved again. She kicked the demon holding her left arm hard in the back of the knees and he fell dragging him with her and away from the demon holding her head. She did let out a scream as her right arm was dragged at yet another awkward angle. Dean and I sprinted forward for her.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. I understood what he was saying and I was careful about how I hit the demon on her right arm. Dean stabbed the demon who had her left arm and I had the other demon in a headlock.

"Stop!" The demon who still had her head yelled. We all stopped moving. He'd almost let go of her but he could still hurt her if he wanted to. "Let go of him or she dies." He said to me.  
>"Says who?" Tyler asked him and then used her good arm to elbow him in the stomach and nail him in the face with the back of her head. It was enough for me to get the demon off her and for Dean to throw the knife stabbing him in the heart killing him instantly.<p>

"Looks like it's three against one." I smirked at the demon who was trying to hang onto her with a bloody nose. She had stopped struggling but was staring between Dean and I with that 'don't do anything stupid' look.

"But I still have the ace card." The demon said pulling her closer if it was possible. "Move again and I will snap your neck you little bitch." He told her. She didn't nod but she heard him and I saw the anger flash through her eyes before she put her brave face back on.

"Okay how about we all calm down here." Tyler said putting her hands up slowly to show the demon she didn't have anything in them and she wasn't about to do anything. "Sam, Dean, don't move."

"Tyler, we won't let him hurt you." Dean said not taking his eyes off her and the demon.

"I know you won't Dean. How about I walk this gentleman out and nobody else dies." Tyler said perfectly serious.

"We're not letting him walk out of here alive." I told her not catching on to whatever she was planning. I couldn't believe she was going to just let him go. Dean and I had done it before but it wasn't something we did often or enjoyed.

"Yes, you are Sam." She glared. "Dean, get over on the wall with Sam." Tyler ordered. "Come on Mr. Demon. How about we take a nice wide berth around them and head for those doors so we both get out of this alive." The demon inched by us and kept Tyler in between him and us as he inched backwards. Dean was grinding his teeth down to nubs next to me and I was going to end up having no feeling in my knuckles by the end of this but we couldn't let Tyler die.

"Tyler…" Dean warned her. She just glared at him and continued to back away with the demon until he stopped in the hallway. She flipped him over her with a scream of pain and anger and he hit an invisible wall. The devil's trap she'd put over the succubus and incubus was still there and it had trapped the demon.

"How about we renegotiate those terms you black eyed freak." Tyler growled as she stood tall outside the trap holding her right arm.


End file.
